


Shiner

by mothmanlovesya



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Black Eye, Iris has an arm, Kissing It Better, M/M, Misunderstandings, how to tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanlovesya/pseuds/mothmanlovesya
Summary: In which Tj gets a black eye and he thinks Cyrus will be quick to jump to conclusions.(He's right.)





	Shiner

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't planning on writing fanfics for a disney show but ya know we don't always end up where we think we will amiright

Tj stared at the school doors, dread flooding his head. Because of dress code, he wouldn’t be able to wear his sweatshirt hood up. And today, he needed too. But, with a huff, he yanked it down and entered the building, head hanging low. Buffy, surprisingly but luckily, was the first to approach him, with Marty at her side.

“Alright, what’s up? You look like you’re doing the walk of shame.” She joked, earning a snort of laughter from Marty and an eye roll from Tj. 

“Nothing.” He muttered, but when he turned to open his locker, they saw the side of his face with an unobstructed view. Both Marty and Buffy gasped in surprise.

“Ah shit dude.” Marty huffed, surprise flickering with worry (and maybe there was a glimpse of an impressed smirk).

“Oh my God.” Buffy laughed, taken aback. She gaped at the side of Tj’s now annoyed face. On his right eye was a medium sized black eye. It, luckily, wasn’t swollen but it was a collage of brown and purple. 

“Cyrus is gonna be pissed.” Tj groaned. Cyrus wouldn’t be pissed that Tj had a bruise on his face, no. He would be pissed that Tj got into a fight. Even thought Tj _didn’t_ get into a fight. But Cyrus tends to jump to assumptions very quickly. And Cyrus HATES when Tj fights or turns into scary-basketball-guy. And even though Tj isn’t anymore, this won’t help his case.

“Cyrus is gonna be worried,” Buffy corrected. “And pissed.” She added with an overly happy smirk. 

After that, Tj went to class in a hurry. Since Cyrus isn’t in his grade, he didn’t really have to worry about running into him in class, but the hallways were a little harder to navigate. He usually walked with Cyrus through the hallways and ate with him at lunch, but he did his best to avoid Cyrus for both today. He knew it was naive to think he could just hide from Cyrus until the bold shiner went away and he felt bad for hiding from him with no explanation, but if he was going to explain it then it couldn’t be during school where Cyrus would make assumptions and then run away in a huff. He needed to sit down and explain, but at the end of the day, that plan crumbled. 

Tj yanked his bag out of his locker and walked out the school doors, promptly pulling his hood up. Yet, not even ten seconds later and five steps forward, it got yanked back down. Tj spun around quickly to find the culprit, only to come face-to-face with a very upset looking Cyrus. Cyrus’s uncharacteristically angry face flashed from horror to worry back to anger when he saw Tj’s face. He seemed extremely conflicted.

“Before you say anything just let me explain-” Tj started but was cut off by the start of Cyrus’s rambling anger that Tj so desperately wanted to avoid.

“Why were you avoiding me all day? Or- no- I know why now! No- I knew why earlier when someone asked me who my boyfriend fought to get a black eye! And after that, when all the school was talking about how TJ Kippen got a shiner! And I couldn’t say anything because I hadn’t seen you, and I hadn’t seen you because you weren’t there! You- You weren’t anywhere! I was worried!”

“Cyrus…” 

“And ANGRY too! Who did you fight? How did you get that?”

“Cyrus.” 

“You know I hate it when you fight people, you could get kicked off the basketball team or get a detention- or SUSPENDED! Why didn’t you call me earlier or tell me in class? I thought you got past the violence, I don’t understa-”

“CYRUS!” Tj yelled, finally stopping his boyfriends' ramblings by placing his hands on Cyrus’s shoulders and shaking him. “I didn’t get this from a fight.” Tj sighed. Confusion filled Cyrus’s face.

“What?”

“Yesterday Amber had Iris over, and I decided to try and scare them,” Tj laughed slightly at the memory. “I did, but Iris did not take it well.” He chuckled, gesturing to his face.

“Iris did that?” Cyrus asked in shock.

“By accident, yeah. The girls’ got an arm.” Tj smirked. Cyrus sighed in relief, chuckling a bit but still frowning. He raised his hand to grace the bruise and examine it closer. 

“Kiss it better?” Tj asked quietly, a smile spreading across his face. A deep blush bloomed across Cyrus’s face as he dropped his arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“We’re right outside the school…” He trailed off nervously.

“Oh come on,” Tj huffed. “Please?” He gave his signature puppy dog pout. Cyrus felt weak in the knees.

“Oh no, not the pout. Don’t do this to me.” Cyrus feigned a beg, already feeling himself being gravitated to the taller boy. He gently placed his hand on the left side of his face and placed a soft kiss to the side of his eye. When he came back down his face was a deep red, but both the boys were grinning from ear to ear. “Feel better?”

“Much.”


End file.
